


There's Something About Amity

by TaikoTurtle



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lumity, amity and luz are idiots, but they have small roles so I won't tag them, classic love spell trope, some other characters appear too, very Amity/Luz centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaikoTurtle/pseuds/TaikoTurtle
Summary: When Amity casts a love spell on accident, seemingly everyone around her is affected except for the one person she wants - Luz.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 261
Collections: Lumity Oneshot Faves





	There's Something About Amity

Scrutinizing the tattered, leather-bound book in hand, Amity’s fingers rap a steady pattern against the table’s surface as she weighs the pros and cons of her situation. On the one hand, happening across a mysterious mystical spellbook is not an everyday occurrence and she should capitalize on the situation by reading its contents to give her an edge over her Hexside classmates. On the other hand, the spells contained within could have dire consequences beyond her wildest dreams and the book should be relinquished to Principal Bump as soon as possible to prevent widespread catastrophe.

 _You should turn it in._ Amity can practically hear Luz’s voice. _It’s the right thing to do._

“Gah, I know, _I know.”_ Amity throws her arms up in frustration. “Why can’t I get you out of my head!”

“Something’s stuck in your head?”

Luz’s actual voice catches Amity by surprise, startling the witch so badly that she nearly falls out of her chair. Amity whips her head to the side, face flushed crimson from a multitude of mixed emotions, as she addresses the unexpected intrusion’s presence. 

“Luz! What are you doing here? I mean, not _here_ here since we both go to school together and we’re classmates and–nevermind, I’m going to stop talking now.”

Unfazed by Amity’s rambling, Luz flashes her a cheerful smile. 

“I was on my way to look for Willow and Gus because we’re supposed to go to the market today to pick out a new vest for Gus’s dad, but I peeped you sitting here all alone in the abominations classroom and thought I’d say hi.” Narrowing her eyes and leaning in close, Luz seemingly fails to notice the blush on Amity’s face deepen from the close proximity. “So what exactly _is_ stuck in your head? A bloodsucking brain bug? A mind control creature?”

Amity’s eyes dart left and right as she chuckles nervously. “I-it’s nothing, really. I’m fine.”

“Hmm,” Luz hums slowly, “something a mind control creature _would_ say.”

“No, really, everything’s alright.” Amity pats the book resting on the desk, drawing Luz’s attention to the innocuous item. “I found this tiny book wedged in a crack in the wall in the library. It looks like a spellbook or maybe even a journal of sorts, because there’s handwritten notes everywhere and some spells I’ve never even heard of before.”

Luz’s eyes light up at the mention of unknown spells. “And there’s no name in it?” 

“None that I can discern.”

“Hmm…” 

“What do you think I should do with it?”

“Well, you _should_ probably turn it in,” Luz remarks.

Amity snorts to herself - _of course._

“Buuuut there’s probably no harm in taking a quick look inside before handing it over, right?” Luz drawls out innocently. “Besides, there might be something really cool in there.”

Grinning at the compromise, Amity nods. “I like that plan, let’s do that.”

Pulling up a chair beside her, Luz plops down in the seat and excitedly taps her hands against the table in anticipation. “Let’s crack this baby open!”

Opening the cover feels like unearthing the path to a long-lost civilization filled with endless wonder. Each flip of the page leads to a new spell with horribly unoriginal names and brief descriptions scrawled beneath it, some even accompanied by poorly-drawn illustrations as if the blurbs were not adequate enough to get the point across. Ranging from the harmless in nature to some particularly nasty looking spells and elixirs, it seems that the author of the book wrote down whatever came to mind without discretion. 

A spell to cause the target to grow extra eyes. 

A potion resulting in rapid, exponential hair growth.

A spell to turn someone into a spider with no way back.

A spell to—

“Oh my gosh is that a _love_ spell?” Luz nearly squeals with excitement. “This is _just_ like all the books and movies back home! The unsuspecting heroine unleashes a love spell into the wild and ends up receiving affection from everyone she encounters; hijinks and hilarity ensues.”

“A… a l-love spell?” Amity’s chest seizes up and she chuckles nervously. “We shouldn’t mess with that.”

“No way, we have to try it out!”

Amity gulps audibly. _“T-try it out?”_

“Of course!” Luz exclaims gleefully before narrowing her eyes and waggling her eyebrows. “What, is the big bad Amity afraid of a little looooove?”

 _More than you know._

Amity swallows this thought and shoves it deep down lest it somehow manifest into the world. 

“This would fulfill my wildest movie dreams and besides, if it doesn’t work, no harm no foul, right? _Please?”_

Amity’s torn between the hopeful look in Luz’s expression and the fact that unbeknownst to the human, there is, in fact, _tons_ of potential harm involved with this spell. She’s always dreamed of having her feelings reciprocated in full, dreamed of Luz looking at her the way Amity looks at Luz, but not like _this_ \- not under the guise of a spell and the falsehoods of magic.

But Luz is casting her the biggest puppy dog pout of the century and Amity’s iron will always seems to crumble whenever she’s involved.

“Fine,” Amity chokes out, “but only for a few moments, and if things get out of hand I’m going to end it.”

“Alright, I’ll take it!” Clapping her hands together, Luz grins in victory. “So, who do you want to try it out on?”

 _You,_ is what she wants to say, but Amity panics and blurts out the first name that comes to mind. 

“Boscha!” 

Luz’s face falters for a second, her normally cheerful disposition slipping a fraction. To anyone else, it’d go unnoticed, but Amity isn’t just _anyone else_ and the subtle shift isn’t lost on her, but just like that, it’s gone and a tentative chuckle tumbles out of Luz’s mouth.

“Oookay, interesting choice. I never would have guessed, but you know what? Classic friends to enemies to lovers kind of deal, I can dig it. Lemme find her real quick, I’ll be back in a jiff.”

Luz makes a hasty exit, the door closing quickly behind her as she leaves on her mission to retrieve Boscha and Amity throws her head back and stares at the ceiling, her eyes clenched shut in exasperation.

“I’m such a freaking idiot,” she groans to the empty classroom as if the chairs and tables could offer any semblance of consolation to her predicament. 

Amity wishes she could just tell Luz how she feels, but there’s a thousand reasons screaming at her why she shouldn’t: her parents’ disapproval, the fear that Luz won’t feel the same way, the terrifying notion that her life could become nothing but a road fraught with tribulations – just to name a few. But for every new reason her brain concocts telling her not to admit her feelings, she can’t help but hold on to the slim hope of _what if._

What if Luz returned her feelings? What if she could somehow find a way to persuade her parents to accept her relationship with a human? What if her relationship with Luz isn’t as difficult as her worrisome thoughts make it out to be? Hell, even if _it is,_ Amity doesn’t care, she’s no stranger to hard work to achieve her goals; she’s always had to put in ten times the effort just to be seen on the same level as her perfect siblings. 

But maybe she’s over thinking things too much. After all, this is just a silly spell.

Amity stares down at the diagram on the page and practices drawing the circle per the instructions. A glowing pink ring traces in the air, but upon completing the circle, the light fizzles and crackles out. Frowning at the result, she squints down at the page once more to see if she might have missed something before making another attempt, but yields the same unsatisfying outcome. 

“What am I doing wrong?” she mutters to herself as she examines the details thoroughly. “Hm, think of the… yes… draw the circle… magic bile… check, check… what am I–”

_Wham!_

With a wild slam, the door swings open as Luz appears in the entryway, out of breath and all alone. “Sooo, minor problem, I can’t find Boscha.”

“Luz?!” Taken off guard by the sudden outburst, Amity, midway through finishing another practice attempt, completes the spell in a rush. The soft glow of the circle absorbs into her fingertip and flows down her arm until it reaches her chest before exploding in a vibrant display of brilliant light, basking the room in faint, radiating pink overtones. Luz squeezes her eyes shut in reaction to the intense light, her hair whipping around from the wind generated by the magical force.

_Oh no._

“Luz!” Amity leaps out of her seat, the chair legs screeching across the floor, as she rushes to the other girl. Standing a few feet away, Amity’s brow furrows deeply with concern. “How do you… are you okay?”

Luz slowly opens her eyes and blinks a couple times before staring back at Amity’s worried face. Seconds tick by into what seems like an eternity, as she waits with bated breath. 

“Um…” Amity swallows thickly, the attention boring deeper and deeper into her. “Say anything, _please._ How do you feel?”

After several moments pass, with careful consideration, Luz clears her throat awkwardly and shrugs her shoulders. “No different than before.”

Amity exhales slowly as an odd mix of relief and disappointment washes over her system.

“Y’know, if I were hit with a love spell, I thought I’d act like an extra googly-eyed, lovesick puppy or something,” Luz muses as she taps her chin thoughtfully. “Very interesting.”

“Well, maybe the spell didn’t work?” Amity offers up as a possible explanation. “You are an extraordinary exception to this world as far as I know.”

A wide grin spreads across Luz’s features. “Oh, I’m _extraordinary,_ am I?”

“What? No. I mean, well, yes,” Amity sputters, her face heating up. “Stop being all weird about it.”

A voice echoes through the school hallway. “Luz! Luz! Have you seen–”

Running at full speed faster than Luz has ever seen him run, Gus skids to a halt next to his friend before spotting Amity. “Oh, there you are!”

Looking left and right, Amity hesitantly points to herself. “You’re looking for me?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” Gus smiles warmly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Because you never are,” Amity deadpans.

“Well consider today a new day of wonderful possibilities and amazing firsts.” Gus crosses his arms and nods his head fervently. “How would you-” he accentuates with a pointed finger gun motion “-care to join me down at the marketplace to go shopping? And then maybe visit the spookmusement park afterwards?”

Luz casts an incredulous look his way. “Wait, what happened to you, me, and Willow?”

Chuckling nervously at Amity, Gus swiftly throws an arm around Luz’s neck and pulls her down close, his other hand cupping his mouth in a less than stellar attempt at concealing his whispered words as if Amity wasn't standing a mere couple feet away.

“Help a buddy out here, I’m trying to score a date with the most amazing witch on the Boiling Isles.”

Luz’s eyes widen and immediately connects with Amity, whose equally flabbergasted expression means they’ve reached the same conclusion.

“Oh. My. _Gosh.”_ Luz bites her lip from holding back the pure delight bubbling up at this newfound revelation. 

“So what do you say, Amity?” Gus turns his attention back to the object of his affection, getting down on one knee and gently cradling her hands in his own. “How ‘bout I show you a funtastic evening out on the town filled with lights, scrumptious food, and delightful entertainment?”

“Yeah, Amity,” Luz giggles, “what do you say?”

"How about _no."_ Amity retreats back into the classroom to fetch her bag. Snatching the book and shoving it inside for safe keeping, she quickly draws a circle on her way out. A massive, purple abomination hand emerges from the ground and seizes Gus in its clutches, firmly constricting him in place as Amity grasps Luz’s hand, yanking her along in a hasty retreat. 

“Don’t be afraid of my love!” Gus’s words fade into the distance as the pair dash through the halls and emerge out the school’s entrance. 

They stop by the trees off to the side to catch their breath, but Luz can’t stop laughing.

“Can you imagine? You and Gus?”

“I can’t and I refuse.” Amity blanches at the idea. “I mean, he’s a nice witch, but definitely not my type.”

“And what _is_ your type, Amity Blight? Enlighten me.” Luz grins slyly. “Tall, dark, and mysterious like the soothsayer from the Good Witch Azura? Do us regular people even stand a fighting chance at winning your affection? Are we perhaps the David to the Goliath that is Malin Gael?”

Amity shakes her head. “I don’t know who David or Goliath are, but I can guarantee you, they aren’t my type either.”

“But you _do_ have a type.”

“I – well – yes, maybe, but that’s not important right now.” Amity stares at Luz again and frowns. “Clearly the spell worked to some degree, if Gus’s odd behavior serves as any indication. Are you sure nothing feels out of the ordinary?”

Examining her limbs, Luz wiggles her fingers and shrugs once more. “I dunno, I feel about the same as always. Kind of a disappointment, really.” 

“Hey Amity.”

The pair turn around at the smooth voice and spot Boscha descending the front steps, expertly spinning a grudgby on one finger and her other hand shoved in the pocket of her letterman. She may act like a jerk to the vast majority of the school, but one can’t deny that she’s got the cool, suave demeanor down to a T. And maybe, _just maybe,_ if things had turned out differently between them, Amity could see herself having a crush on her, but times change and people do too, and all Amity sees is a person hiding behind a wall of cruelty to mask her own pain and bitterness.

“I know we haven’t always seen eye to eye,” Boscha says.

Luz rolls her eyes and huffs. _“That’s_ the understatement of the century.” 

Boscha glares daggers at her before continuing. “But I’d like to put that all behind us and look towards the future – _our future.”_

Amity clears her throat. “Um–”

“Think about it. Me, the most popular witch in school and you, the academic prodigy. In addition to our affluent families and the power they command in this town, we’d be an unstoppable couple that nobody would dare mess with. All you need to do is drop the loser squad.”

“Hey–!” Luz clenches her fists, but Amity places a hand on her arm and stares firmly back at her former friend.

“Thanks for the _generous_ offer, but I’m doing just fine.”

“Tch, suit yourself.” Boscha glowers at the two of them just as Willow comes running around the corner holding an empty pot. “Oh look, the captain of the loser squad approaches.”

“Amity, Amity, you’re a hard witch to find!” Willow sucks in tiny gasps of air as she attempts to recover from her schoolwide search. After several more wheezes, she holds up the pot in one hand and traces a glowing green circle with the other. A petite flower sprouts out from the bed of soil, coiling and snaking around in the air as if following an invisible guide, ultimately settling into a green vine-looking plant in the vague outline of a heart and a violet bulb in the middle. She delicately taps the bulb with her finger causing a muted light to emanate out. 

“This is for you,” she says with a bashful smile. “I hope you like it.”

Boscha snickers at the gift. “Jeez Willow, can you _be_ any more unoriginal?”

Willow’s shoulders deflate, but she clenches her jaw and retaliates. “What are you even doing here, Boscha? Don’t you have friends to boss around?”

“I’ll have you know, I was here _first.”_ Boscha spits out harshly. “Besides, who do you think Amity would rather pick? The esteemed grudgby captain or the nerdy nobody with a hopeless future?”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of yourself. I seem to recall that she’s already picked me once before.”

Boscha gets up in Willow’s face, a myriad of emotions escaping her normally calm composure. Boscha’s infatuation for Amity may be artificial thanks to the spell, but their history together as friends and the subsequent falling out is not. Witnessing the train wreck unfolding, Luz nudges Amity in the side as subtly as possible.

“Pst… we should probably do something.”

Already two steps ahead, Amity reaches into her bag and pulls out the spellbook as the two continue to fire shots back and forth. Rifling through the pages, she comes across the familiar diagram and her eyes scan the instructions, but with each passing second, her heart sinks deeper and deeper into the pit of her stomach.

No no _no,_ this _can’t_ be right.

“Anytime now, Amity.” Luz’s shaky voice increases in urgency. “Willow looks like she’s about to tap into _dark_ Willow.”

Amity gulps and smiles weakly.

“There’s uh, no instructions on how to dispel it.”

 _“What?!”_ Luz’s hands slap her own cheeks dramatically before dragging down her face in disbelief. “How is that possible? Doesn’t every spell have a way to turn it off?”

“Yes, and no, sometimes they do but not all.” Amity grimaces and sighs heavily. “In retrospect, we probably should have double checked that beforehand.”

“Okay, well don’t panic, nobody panic.” 

“I think you’re the only one panicking right now.”

“How can you _not_ be panicking?” Luz says while her hands wave wildly. “What if you’re stuck this way forever?”

“Well when you put it _that_ way, yeah it’s kind of scary.”

“What _other way_ _can_ you put it?”

“Whatever, it’s fine, don’t worry.” Amity gestures her hands. “We can figure this out, there’s got to be a way.”

Luz snaps her fingers. “Eda! I’m sure she’ll know what to do.”

“Alright, let’s get out of here.”

They slowly start to inch their way backwards away from the arguing Boscha and Willow, who haven’t seemed to have lost steam in their volley of insults. Just as they’re about to turn tail and run, the school’s doors swing open again revealing Gus, covered in purple, slimy residue, flanked by Cat and Skara. 

“Amity, why must you run from fate? You and I are meant to be together!”

Skara recoils from Gus’s bold proclamation and shoves him aside. “Ew, back off illusion boy, Amity’s _mine.”_

“I belong to no one.” Amity draws a quick circle the size of her torso and points at the crowd of students. “Abominations, hold them back!”

Several oozing golems emerge from the ground in a single line, groaning mindlessly with their arms outstretched. Gus tries to make a run for it, thinking he’d be fast enough to outsmart the dim creatures, but he ends up dodging one only to run headlong into the chest of another. Covered in goo and stuck in place as the abomination’s arms wrap securely around his body, Gus sighs and stares up at the sky. “Why must the good die young?”

Leaves and twigs crackle underfoot as Amity and Luz make their way through the dense forest. Sounds and noises that Luz has never even heard before reverberate in the air, spurring them to pick up the pace. Amity rarely frequented the forest before meeting Luz, and though she’s recently made the trek on more than a few occasions, it’s not often that she’s come across any of the wildlife hidden among the brush. 

“Bad, bad, bad, this is bad,” Luz pants in between sharp lungfuls of air.

They ignore the growing rumbling around them as they stick to the somewhat distinguishable dirt path until the Owl House comes into view. 

Luz cups her mouth with her hands and shouts, “Hooty, open the door!”

“Hooty do this, Hooty do that; does anybody ever ask how _my_ day is?” The door swings inward allowing the pair of witches to pass through the threshold. “Hiiiii Amity, so nice to see you again - _HOOT_ \- care to know what _I’ve_ been up to?”

“Not now, Hooty!” Luz slams the door before doubling over with her hands on her knees to catch her breath. Luz whistles to herself lightheartedly. “Boy am I out of shape.”

Lounging on the couch with her feet kicked up, Eda puts down the comic book she was previously skimming. “Well would you look at that, Luz and her talented witch friend. To what do I owe the honors?”

“Amity’s here!” King leaps off his spot on the couch and scampers over to Amity, hugging her leg as if he’d die if he let go. “Of all the witches on this island, you disgust me the least. Remember that once I’ve taken over this world and hold dominion over the entire realm.”

Eda’s brow knits in confusion. “Well that’s new.”

“Eda, Eda, you have to help us. Amity found this weird book at school containing a bunch of really cool stuff, but she cast a love spell and now everyone’s falling for her and we have no idea how to make it stop.” Luz gestures to King who’s still clutching Amity’s leg. “Case in point.”

“Oh good, that explains the sudden and odd parental urge I have to sweep Amity up in my arms and call her the best daughter I never had. I was worried I was going soft there for a second.” Eda wipes her brow before making grabby hands at the pair. “Alright, cough up the book and I’ll see what I can do.”

Fishing around in her satchel, Amity produces the book. “Here it is.”

Eda’s face lights up in recognition. “Hey, now there’s a sight for sore eyes; you found my old journal of cheats and tricks.”

“This is _yours?”_ Amity gawks. “I found it in the library at school.”

“Yep, that explains why I couldn’t find it,” Eda laughs nostalgically. “I rarely ever went in there. Back in the day, I used to pull the best pranks using some of the spells and potions I wrote down in that baby – it’s practically a national treasure.”

“Then you know how to make the love spell stop.”

“Of course. The whole concept behind the spell is that the caster emits a constant pulse of love hypnosis; the closer you are, the harder you fall. Problem is, it works on everything and everyone. I couldn’t get a pair of bats to stop following me for a week.” Eda shudders before tracing a light grey circle. “All you gotta do to remove it is cast this spell.”

Amity mimics Eda’s action as closely as possible, and upon completing the circle, her chest glows a bright pink color before it travels up her arm and pops out her fingertip like a mini-firework. King blinks a few times, his senses slowly returning to him, before letting go of Amity’s leg and narrowing his eyes at her.

“This never happened.”

King bounds out of the room on all fours, the tiny pitter patter of his paws disappearing up the stairs.

Furrowing her brow, Amity looks to Eda for answers. “I’ve been with Luz all day and she didn’t seem affected.”

“Are you saying my magic is wrong?” Eda stares at Amity, then to Luz, who’s now sporting a strained smile and suspiciously tense shoulders, before quirking an eyebrow up. “Oh I am not dealing with this right now. Good luck kid.”

Eda gets off the couch and waves her hand dismissively as she departs, leaving the two witches alone in the living room. There’s a heavy silence hanging in the air as Luz twiddles her fingers and bites her lip, and throughout the entire day, _this_ is the oddest she’s ever behaved around Amity. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” 

Luz clears her throat loudly before starting, her words quivering ever so slightly. “What if I were to say that the spell actually _did_ work on me.”

Heat blossoms all over Amity’s face, her body suddenly set ablaze at the implications. “B-but that’s, there’s no way. You said it yourself, you thought you’d act more googly-eyed or whatever.”

“Well, what if… I was to say that I _did_ feel something wash over me the moment you cast the spell, except what if it’s something I’m already used to feeling every single day.”

_...No different than before…_

_...same as always…_

Luz stares at the ground, gaze averted, her head hung low with apprehension. “I thought I’d act differently under the effects of a spell, but I guess it must be kind of hard to amplify something that’s already so big to begin with. I don’t know if this makes things weird or not, but–”

Unable to restrain herself any longer, Amity collides with Luz in a crushing hug, her arms wrapping tightly around her as if to demonstrate to Luz just how much she cares back. Cast aside are the fears of rejection and other worrisome thoughts, and though Amity knows there’s a long road ahead for them both, that’s a bridge to cross for another day. Right now, all she knows is that Luz’s frame fits so perfectly with her own and the scent of her floral honey shampoo is intoxicating beyond belief

"I've felt this way for a long time," Amity murmurs into the crook of Luz's neck. "I'm just happy you do too."

Luz laughs softly in return.

"Who would've thought? It took the breaking of a love spell to bring us together."


End file.
